An impossible Adventure
by Forgottenisland
Summary: Bronwyn Baggins always dreamed about going on an adventure, but when her brother Bilbo dies she became a proper lady Hobbit and never tought of adventure again. Until a hooded wizard comes knocking on her door. She has to disguise herself as a man and join Thorin and his company of dwarves. Being a female with 13 dwarves is not always easy. Humor/romance Thorin/OC
1. Adventure 'edited'

**Hello! This story is for all of you people who aren't quite ready to say goodbye to The Hobbit trilogy just yet. I've read a lot of these story's, so I know there are a lot of them out there, but this is my version of it. So I hope you all like it! I have red The Hobbit, but this story is mostly based on the movies and my little imagination. **

**Couples Thorin/OC and a little Kili/Tauriel when we get there!**

**This is the edited version! I re-read this chapter and I saw the most embarrassing grammar mistakes! **

**I even wrote companion instead of company.. I can't even- **

**Well anyway it's al fixed now. Enjoy!**

Bronwyn and Bilbo Baggins where inseparable when they were children. They where full of adventure and curiosity. Running through the woods, looking for Elves or across fields chasing fireflies.

At night they would read to each other the most amazing stories about hero's, mighty dwarves and beautiful Elves. Bronwyn loved to know more of the world around her and every night she would dream about the adventures that she surely would have when she got older.

After their parants died and time went by they grew more and more apart. Bilbo became a respectable Hobbit. He still loved to read books but he was done with adventures and chasing Elves.

Bronwyn became a beautiful but not what you could call a proper Hobbit. She had long wavy golden hair with chocolate brown eyes just like her brother. She would still run around in the woods and scare the living hell out of every living creature. Her dress was always torn and dirty, with much irritation of her brother who would be the one to clean up her mess. 

The morning sun shined trough the window of Bronwyns bedroom. Her eyes twitched at the brightness that hit her face. When she noticed what it was her eyes shot open and a smile creeped on her face. _Today was the day! _She tought. Today is the day she would finally leave the Shire and go on a adventure!

She jumped out of bed and looked at her fully packed bag in the corner of her room. She had been planning this for weeks now, ever since she found those old maps in her mothers private chest. Bronwyn put on a pair of comfy travel trousers a woollen shirt and coat. She looked over at her desk where one of those maps lay waiting for her. A narrow red line was visible on the map. The line went from the Shire trough Bree to Rivendell.

''Rivendell.'' she whispered with a smile. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach rise. 

She quietly opened the door of her bedroom with the bag already on her back. Bilbo was still sleeping and she really wanted him to stay that way. He would never agree in her leaving. She sneaked past her brothers bedroom into the kitchen. In one of the cupboards she pulled out a sack with food she already had prepared the night before. Out of her pocked she took an envelope with Bilbo's name on it and laid it on the table for him to find. Her fingers stroked the brown paper ''Im sorry Bilbo, I have to do this.'' she said quietly and without looking back she walked out of the front door. 

Bronwyn had already been walking for a few hours. The road was quier and peaceful and she enjoyed every moment of it. The butterflies in her stomach were still fluttering until her stomach started to growl, it was time for second breakfast after all. Bronwyn left the road and found a place to start a fire to boil some water for tea and while she was at it she could also roast that chicken she bought at the market. She searched in her bag and found her sandwich she saved from her first breakfast. 

Bronwyn was enjoying her meal so much that she didn't notice that something was moving towards her from behind.

''Looks like someone is enjoying themselves'' an irritated voice said.

Bronwyn almost chocked on her piece of chicken and quickly jumped up and turned around. There she saw a familiar face that belonged to her brother. Bronwyn coughed the last piece of chicken out of her throat ''Bilbo, you scared me to death!'' Bilbo stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

''Not yet, little sister.'' 

Bronwyn could see the anger in his dark brown eyes. She felt a pang of guilt and she quickly looked away at the ground.

''How did you find me anyway?'' she asked carefully.

''Well, that wasn't the hard part, because it seems you haven't even left Hobbiton yet'' Bilbo replied. Bronwyn looked at him in shock.

''What do you mean? I have been walking for hours!''

''That may be so.'' he said ''but it seems you have been going in circles.''

Bronwyn looked around her and found that the trees did look familiar. She slowly looked back at Bilbo and felt her face grew hot with embarrassment. She sank to her knees and felt hot tears running down her cheeks.

Bilbo looked at his little sister and started to feel sorry for her. He was still angry but he just could not bear to see his little sister sad.

''I was really worried you know.'' he kneeled down in front of her.

''I know...'' Bronwyn sobbed through her tears ''I just really wanted to see the world.''

Bilbo put his arms around Bronwyns shoulders and pulled her in a hug.

''I know...''

He pushed her awar to look in her eyes his eyes. The same brown eyes he saw in the mirror everyday. But when he looked into her brown eyes he could see his little sister, not yet grown up, but full of life. The little sister he had to protect no matter what, even when she was foolish and recless. The little sister he loved very much.

He wiped away the tears from her cheeks and gave her a warm smile.

''So, do you have some leftover chicken for your brother or did you eat it all?''

Her mouth curled into a smile and she gave him the rest of her sandwich. They sat by the fire togheter talking and laughing until every crumb of the food that Bronwyn had packed was gone. It became dusk and Bilbo got up to put out the fire.

''Let's go home. It's only an hour away so we can be home before it's completely dark.''

He held out his hand towards her and looked at Bronwyn with a question like look, not quite sure if she wanted to go with him.

Bronwyn looked at her brother and at her empty bag of food and sighed. She failed. She was lost, cold, dirty and in no mood to fight with her brother. She took his hand and pulled herself from the ground.

''Alright,'' she said, trying not to sound to dissapointed

''Lead the way because apparently I have zero sense of direction.''

Bronwyn shot Bilbo a glare when he tried to hold back his laughter.

They started walking trough the woods in the complete opposite direction where Bronwyn came from. Was she really so bad with her sense of direction?

Bilbo chuckled when he saw his sisters suprised face looking around them and Bronwyn shot him another glare.

_Crack!_

Bronwyn stopped in her tracks and snapped her face in the direction of a dark bush.

''What's wrong'' Bilbo looks at her with a puzzled look and followed her gaze towards the bushes. ''I thought I heard something, but it's problably nothing''

Bronwyn turned back to Bilbo with a smile.

''Bronwyn!'' Bilbo screamed when something jumped out of the bushes towards Bronwyn.

After that everything went by in a flash. Bronwyn was pulled backwards and fell on the ground. Then she saw something dark jumping on Bilbo. She heard the sound of ripping clothes and the cries of her brother. A wolf. The feeling of fear came over her. She had to do something, she knew she had to do something, _anything_.

Her hands felt the ground, looking for something she could use. _Please, Eru help me._

Her hands felt something cold and hard, a rock. She tore the stone of the ground and ran as fast as she could towards the beast who was still fighting her brother and did not notice her.

She pulled her arm back and hit the wolf on the head with one swift blow. The wolf fell dead on the ground.

Her whole body was shacking with fear and adrenaline.

''Bronwyn?'' a hoarse voice called out to her.

''Bilbo!'' Bronwyn kneeled down next to her brother. Bilbo's shoulder was covered in blood and she could see a nasty cut in his throat.

Bronwyn pushed her trembling hand of the wound to keep blood gushing out.

''I - I'm so sorry Bilbo. This is al m - my fault. Why couldn't I just be like the other Hobbit's. Just enjoying sitting at home and have adventures through books? Like you''

Bronwyn couldn't hold back her tears that were pouring down her face. A hand touched her face ''Don't be like me''.

She opened her eyes and locked them with those of her brother. To her suprise she could see a small smile on his lips.

''You are amazing, ju - just the way you are'' Bilbo swallowed a gulp of blood from his throat and Bronwyn could hear him struggle for words. She grabbed the hand that was on her face and squeezed it.

''But i - if I had not left, this wou - would not have happened'' The feeling of guilt filled her whole body. It was her fault and she knew it.

But Bilbo kept smiling at her, at his cute little sister, who he will never see grow up. A tear fell from his eye. He could feel his body go numb.

''If I had to die for someone, it would be you. Be safe my little sister. Don't be too sad for your foolish brother. Be safe.'' Bronwyn could feel his hand go numb and she squeezed it harder.

''Don't say that! Bilbo i'm so sorry.'' But it was too late, he was gone.

**Years later**

After that night Bronwyn had changed. She was not that foolish hobbit girl anymore she once was. She became a proper, respectable lady. Of course she could still remember that night as clear as day.

How her brothers blood felt in her hands, how heavy he was when she had to carry him al the way back home, but she never stopped once. How she cried herself to sleep every night until she was to tired and dried out from al her tears. It was time she moved on.

She started to do proper things with other proper ladies in town. She learned how to sow, cook and learned all the best tricks to keep your home clean and spotless. The need for adventure is far behind her. The only things she worries about are her clothes, hair and home like every other Hobbit lady.

''Did you hear about Hugo Greengrass and Pansy Clearwater? Quite the scandel I tell you!'' Bronwyn was with her group of lady friends at the market listening to Camillia's daily dose of gossip. Most of the time Bronwyn had no idea who Camillia was talking about but she still showed interest like a proper lady ought to do.

Sure, her days were not that exciting to be honest but she was comtempt with it.

''Lady Bronwyn Baggins'' Bronwyn looked up to see a Hobbit greeting her.

''Ah, goodmorning Master Cotton'' and gave him her politest smile. He smiled back and walked on towards his destination.

''Ooh, he fancies you, you know!'' Camillia squeels while she shakes Bronwyn's arm.

''Don't be daft. He only said goodmorning. If every guy that says good morning to me, likes me -''

Camillia wasn't amused by my joke. Instead she gave me a serious look

''He really does you know! And Master Cotton is very agreeable he owns one of the biggest crops in the Shire!''

Of course a husband was very important for a Hobbit lady, so it was serious business. 

Bronwyn said goodbye to Cammilia and went back to her home.

It was a beautiful morning and she decided to sit on her bench that stood in the front garden. Her toughts went to Cammilia and what she said about Master Cotton, but Bronwyn never tought about marriage or even men for that matter. She had never met a man she had an interest in.

She sighed - a shadow came over her.

Bronwyn looked up to see a tall, slim man standing in front of her wearing a grey pointy hood she had never seen before. Okay, maybe she was wrong this man was definitely interesting. ''Goodmorning'' she said politely. 

The man looked at her from under his hat.

''I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure, and its very diffucult to find anyone'' he gave her a warm smile.

''A- Adventure?'' Bronwyn stammered. She tried to suppress the butterflies that came into her stomach when he said adventure. Butterflies that she has not had for a long time.

''I should think so, in these parts'' Bronwyn swallowed.

''We're plain , quite folk and have no use for adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things, they make you late for dinner!''

_Perfect! It sounded exactly like something her brother would say!_ She quickly stood up.

''Well, excuse me. Goodmorning'' she rushed through the door and closed it behind her and leaned against it, trying to calm her heart.

He'll probably leave now, looking for someone else. She started feeling sad at the tought but quickly pushed it away.

_NO, she didn't do adventures! Not anymore anyway..._

But the wizard had already seen the look on the Hobbits face when he said _adventure._ He chuckled to himself

''Good, that's good - she would be perfect, yes-'' He opened the front gate and started to walk towards the round door.

''Hmm, a girl, he wouldn't like that no -'' he continued talking to himself.

''Well, we can change that!'' He smiled and knocked on the door with his staff.

**Firstly- That was a lot harder than I thought! I've never really written a story before so please let me know what you think! Review/follow/favorite you name it.**

**Secondly- I'm sorry about possible grammar mistakes! English is not my native language. Tips/corrections are welcome.**

**Thirdly- The company will join us in the next chapter! You already may have noticed that I don't use every line that the characters say to each other in the movies/books. I don't plan on doing that, maybe a few lines but definitely not everything! That takes ages and you already know most of the lines anyway.**

**Please review/follow/favorite I would really love to know if people love it so far, so I can write a new chapter.**


	2. Knock knock

**Hello lovely people! So, when I woke up this morning I found that people already followed/favorited/reviewd this story! You guys have no idea how much energy I get from reading your reviews and seeing that people like my story. So thank you all! **

**So where were we - ah, yes.**

_Knock, knock! _Bronwyn jumped in the air and tried not to scream at the sudden sound of someone knocking on her door. _It couldn't be him right, the wizard? _She walked towards the window next to the door and tried to look through it when suddenly a huge grey eye stared back at her. She couldn't hold in her scream this time and fell to the floor.

After she had recovered from the shock she felt herself getting irritated.

_How, rude! What was he thinking anyway. _She jerked the door open and looked the wizard straight in the eye.

''Good morning'' she said again, still trying to sound polite but her eyes shot fire at the tall man in front of her.

But he didn't seem intimidated by the foul look this little Hobbit gave him, who would be anyway? No, he leaned on his staff and looked at the Hobbit infront of him. Her big brown eyes were full of passion and even though she covered it up quite nicely he could still see a streak of Took in them.

''Hmm, yes perfect. You will do just fine -'' the wizard mumbled to himself.

Bronwyn got tired of waiting for the wizard to explain himself and tried to close the door on him, her father would turn in his grave if he saw her closing the door on guests. But before it was closed she felt a rough push and the wizard wriggled inside.

''E-excuse me! What do you think you are doing?'' Bronwyn stammered trying not to fall on the floor again.

''To think I should have lived to be goodmorninged by Belladonna Took's daughter, as if i was selling buttons at the door!'' his voice roared and Bronwyn swore she felt the floor tremble at his words.

''You know me?'' she asked, surprised.

''Yes, yes my dear and I do know your name Miss. Bronwyn Baggins. And you do know my name, though you don't remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf and Gandalf means - Hmm - me'' he looked a bit lost, as if he didn't quite remember what he was talking about and then he looked pleased with himself.

''Gandalf? Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks.'' Bronwyn thought back at the days when old Took use to have them on Mid - Summer's eve. Her brother always loved the fireworks even though he would always look from afar, trying not to get burned. She chuckled at the thought.

''No idea you were still in business'' Bronwyn looked at the wizard with a question like look.

''And where else should I be?'' he asked irritated and Bronwyn tried not to look smug when she noticed she hit a sore note.

''I'm pleased you know something of me, even though it's just my fireworks.'' he continued.

''Well, that's decided. It will be very good for you.. and most amusing for me.'' a twinkle came into his eyes.

''What! No,no, no adventures here. You should try over the Hill or across the water -'' Bronwyn said waving her hands around, while she walked towards the fireplace and fell in one of the comfy seats.

''You've changed Bronwyn Baggins'' Gandalf walked also towards the fireplace ''I remember a young Hobbit who would run trough the woods for hours, with her brother, in search of Elves.''

She felt the familiar pang of guilt through her body and Gandalf saw her looking away, into the fire.

''That Hobbit is no more..'' she said sadness willed her eyes.

''Ah, yes. The loss of your brother was a tragic one.'' Gandalf tried to sit in one of the chairs opposite of her, but the chair was way to small for the tall wizard and he looked extremely uncomfortable. Bronwyn would have laughed if she wasn't trying to hold back her tears.

_No, she would not cry. not anymore._

''You know - '' Gandalf began, still trying to find a comfortable way to sit. ''I've met your brother last time I was here, in the market place.''

Bronwyn looked up from the fire into Gandalf's grey eyes and swallowed away the lump in her throat but didn't say anything.

Gandalf saw that he had her attention and continued. ''He told me about you, you know. How proud he was of his little sister. That she wasn't afraid to dream and explore. How much you looked liked your dear mother. Of course he also worried about you because you could be really reckless and get in trouble all the time, but he loved you for it.'' Gandalf looked at Bronwyn and saw tears running down her face. Tears that she did not shed for a long time.

''He-he really said that?''

Gandalf looked into those brown eyes, filled with tears but also love. The same brown eyes Bilbo had when he talked about his little sister.

''Yes, my dear.'' Gandalf reached over and lay his hand on hers and squeezed it slightly. ''And he would never want you to give up on your dreams.''

Bronwyn took a deep breath to calm herself, while holding a warm cup with freshly poured tea. She let a guest make tea for her, another thing her father would be ashamed of. But she did not care. Everything that seemed proper and respectable seemed to have left her body. The only think she could think about was her brother and Gandalf's words.

_Was this really okay? _

_''_So, this adventure of yours - '' she began carefully ''tell me about it''

Gandalf looked at her expectantly and started to tell his plans.

After Gandalf had finished his story, Bronwyn looked at him in disbelief.

''So.. You want me to be a part of a company with thirteen dwarves, travel to the Lonely mountain, break in to their highly secured fault and steal some gem from a dragon?''

She already thought he was mad, but this was insane!

''Oh, yeah and on top of that, I have to pretend I'm a _male _because some dwarf king can't bear the thought of having a _female _in the company?'' Bronwyn felt outrageous and tried to keep in her anger.

_How dare he think females aren't as worthy as man?_

Gandalf looked at Bronwyn who seemed to be struggling with herself.

He sighed ''I'm sorry. I know this plan is crazy. I understand if you don't - ''

''No, I will do it!'' Bronwyn stood up from her chair and looked at Gandalf with even more fire in her eyes than before.

''I will show that _dwarf king _what a Hobbit is capable of.'' Of course Bronwyn had never met a dwarf before or a king for that matter, but she will not stand for him to be prejudice.

''Excellent!'' Gandalf also jumped up from his tiny seat well, he tried. ''I shall inform the others!'' And off he went through the door, who knows where.

Bronwyn stood nailed to the ground. _What did she do, what was she thinking? Stupid fool of a Took! She just couldn't keep her mouth shut. _

She looked at the door where Gandalf rushed trough.

_Adventure she had always dreamed about. Was it really happening? _

She looked at a picture on the wall. Brown eyes were looking back at her. ''Is this really okay brother?'' She looked at Bilbo's smiling face and deep down, deep down past all the guilt, sadness and fear she could feel it, the feeling that it felt right.

_Yes she had decided! There was no going back now anyway._

She ran in her room and looked into the mirror at her clothes and hair.

_Well, if she was going to be a man, she had to do something about all that. _

**I'm sorry! I know I said that there would be dwarves in this chapter.. Definitely the next one! I'm sorry if you thought Bronwyn decided to quickly to join them, her adventurous/Tookish side took over. I really didn't want her to be sad all the time, otherwise the story will never even begin! **

**And again please review/follow/favorite to tell me what you think , I am your humble servant -dramatic bow-**


	3. And so it begins

**Hello awesome people! Here we are again. The dwarves are joining us this chapter as promised. I just re-watched the scene where they all first met so I hope I can get their characters right.**

**I also noticed that I love getting reviews! So please review if you can, really don't be shy. Even one word can make me smile for a whole day!**

**I want to thank ThePhantominthemists for her awesome reviews. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Let us continue~**

Bronwyn looked into the mirror. To her surprise she looked very much like a man. There she stood, in her brothers old clothes. They were only just a little bit to big for her, which was a good thing, so it covered up most of her female curves. Her wavy hair was cut short but long enough that it covered up a bit of her eyes, because she found them a bit to feminine.

She cut up an old corset and made it into band that was wide enough to cover up her chest. It was pulled tight but not uncomfortable.

She let out a sigh and pulled her jacket straight.

_But was it masculine enough? _

With any luck they had never met a Hobbit before so they would think every Hobbit looked like this, right?

She thought about what Gandalf had told her about the quest and she still couldn't believe what she was about to do. It could be dangerous. She could get seriously hurt, or worse! She was just a little Hobbit after all, and a female at that - _No, she would not degrade herself because she was a female. _She could feel anger swelling up inside her. _She will show that king what she was made of. _

Bronwyn looked at herself in the mirror, with a stern look for the last time and gave a small nod at her reflection and walked to the kitchen to make something for her to eat.

_Knock, knock!_

She stood death in her tracks and turned towards the door.

_Was it them? The dwarves? Or maybe Gandalf had returned?_

All of her courage that she had collected only seconds ago seemed to fade away slightly. She walked to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

There she stood eye to eye with the very first dwarf she had ever seen. He looked very masculine with broad shoulders. He was bald and his head was covered in small tattoos. He looked kind of scary to be honest.

He turned to her and took a small bow.

''Dwalin, at your service''

Bronwyn stared at him for a moment, trying not to gape at the dwarf before her.

''Br-Bilbo Baggins, at yours'' she replied trying to keep her voice low.

Bronwyn could almost slap herself. _Nice going Bronwyn, you almost failed at the first change you get. _

Dwalin gave her a questioning look and growled something before he stepped inside. 

''Is it this way?'' He asked already walking through the hall.

''I- I'm sorry, what?'' Bronwyn said, trying to sound not to baffled by the whole situation.

''Supper!'' The dwarf replied like it was obvious.

Bronwyn looked at the distasteful sight before her. Dwalin had already eaten _her _supper that _she _was supposed to be eating and now he was ransacking her pantry.

_Gandalf never mentioned that she was suppose to provide food!_

And probably for the whole company of thirteen dwarves! Eru knows how much a dwarf eats. She felt totally unprepared for her guests and she knew a respectable lady hobbit was never unprepared for her guests- But before she could criticize herself any further for not being a proper

lady hobbit there was another knock at the door. She rushed towards the door and scowled at herself for thinking such unnecessary things. Being proper or not was supposed to be the last thing on her mind. 

''Balin, at your service''

Bronwyn looked at the second dwarf who took a deep bow. This dwarf looked a bit older, shorter and not so intimidating as the first one. He had white hair and a long beard.

''Good evening.'' Bronwyn was so wrapped up in her thoughts about the food that she forgot to introduce herself.

The older dwarf looked up at the sky. ''Yes, yes it is. Though, I think it might rain later.''

Balin stepped inside and smiled. ''Good evening brother!''

Bronwyn saw the two dwarf look at each other affectionately when they suddenly hit their heads together with a nasty blow that made a horrid sound. To her surprise they seemed unharmed.

She saw them walking into the kitchen probably to continue plundering her pantry, when yet another knock hit the door. 

This time she opened the door to find two very young looking dwarves.

''Fíli, Kíli, at your service'' they said in unison, while taking a bow.

''You must be Mister Boggins!'' The one who introduced himself as Kíli said cheerfully.

''N-no BAggins.'' She tried to correct him but he already stormed his way towards the kitchen, where they seemed to try to move the table into the hall.

''Be careful with these. I just had them sharpened.'' The blonde dwarf, who named Fíli, dropped a pair of weapons into Bronwyn's arms. They were quite heavy and she tried not to lose her balance.

_Where was she supposed to keep these things? _

Bronwyn looked around the house but no where seemed appropriate to place a pile full of weapons. She was still looking for a good place to put the weapons and free her arms when someone knocked on the door _again._

_''_What in Eru's name is going on?'' Bronwyn mumbled to herself when she opened the door and a whole pile of dwarves tumbled into her house. She looked at the pile of irritated dwarves who were trying to get on their feet while pushing each other out of the way.

Bronwyn sighed in relief when she saw Gandalf standing behind the pile of dwarves. 

The rest of the evening consisted of loud noises, burping dwarves and drinking. _A lot _of drinking.

Bronwyn could only look bewildered at the sight before her. Food flew trough the air while they were walking over the table to serve each other more ale.

Her carpet was completely ruined with mud, because no one even considered of wiping their feet. Her mothers crochet work was being used as napkins and her old grandfathers chair could hardly manage the weight of the plump red haired dwarf that was sitting on top of it. Bronwyn thought of her brother who would be furious if he saw what was going on. Running around trying to put everything back in it's original place. Bronwyn couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Bronwyn stood in the main hall for some quiet and peace.

_Could she really do this? _They hadn't even left Bag end yet and she felt already exhausted. She woke up from her thoughts when she felt someone tugging her sleeve.

''I'm so sorry to interrupt..'' Bronwyn looked up at the dwarf that had disturbed her and saw it was the youngest one of the company. She remembered his name was Ori. He sounded really polite and she gave him a small smile.

''What should I do with my plate?'' He held out a blue plate that belonged to her mother.

''Here you go Ori!'' Before Bronwyn could grab the plate - Fíli beat her to it and threw it to Kíli

across the room. 

Bronwyn could only watch in horror when all of the dwarves started to throw with her mothers dishes. Plates and cutlery flew through the air and into the sink. She started to get extremely irritated. Why were they so reckless, did they not have any respect for another one's property? They ruined her carpet, ate every last crumb of food in her pantry and now they were singing and throwing around with her mothers dishes. There was just a small amount of rudeness that she could take for one day. She was about to tell them off - when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

Gandalf stood up from his chair. ''He is here''

Bronwyn could only think of one person Gandalf could mean.

Gandalf walked over to the door to open it but Bronwyn cut him to it.

_Perfect, I can't wait to talk to this so called king. _Bronwyn thought when she opened the door with a swift swing.

''Bilbo Baggins, at your service.'' Bronwyn took a deep bow and gave the _king _a stern look.

The dwarf raised his eyebrows but didn't look taken aback by this little creature in front of him.

Bronwyn on the other hand felt her heart sink to her shoes, if she ever wore shoes.

Before her stood a tall dwarf with long black hair and a short beard. He looked very masculine with his broad shoulders.

Even when he hadn't said anything yet, Bronwyn could tell he was a proud man, the way he stood there with his shoulders back and his head held high. There was something about him that made him look strong and heroic.

He looked at her with his stormy blue eyes, his eyebrows slightly raised.

''The Hobbit, I assume..'' He said with a low roaring voice that send chills down Bronwyn's spine.

She opened her mouth and tried to speak but her voice seemed to fail her.

He stepped past her into the house and gave her a smug smile.

He turned and observed her closely. He noticed that the fire he saw in her eyes when she opened the door was gone.

''Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice''

''W-what?'' Bronwyn replied after she finally managed to get her voice back, not really sure where he was going with that question.

''Thought so, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar.'' A scoffing laugh leaved his lips. The other dwarves snickered behind him.

_How dare he - _

_''_And you look more like a stable boy that a king'' Bronwyn snapped.

She heard the other dwarves gasp at her remark.

_Eek what had she done!? Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut!? _Of course she didn't mean it. He looked nothing like a stable boy. Everything about him felt like royalty! You only had to look at him to feel his power ooze of him.

But she just couldn't stand there and let him get away with it.

Thorin took a step closer and looked at her with an intense look.

Up close she could see silver strings through his black hair, his prominent cheekbones and he had stormy blue eyes that stared right into her brown ones.

Bronwyn felt her anxiety rising but tried not to show it on her face.

He took another step forward. His face was now so close that their noses almost touched. Bronwyn could feel her heart beating in her chest.

_Why was he looking at her like that? Did he found out that she was a woman?!_

Gandalf shifted beside her like he was about to interrupt when Thorin took a step backwards from her.

''Hmm.. At least he has spunk. Thorin Oakenshield, leader of this company.'' He took a small bow.

Bronwyn let out a sigh she didn't know she held in. Gandalf also let out a small sigh of relieve.

''Yes, well, let us continue our talk at the table shall we.''

He led the group dwarves towards the kitchen table. Bronwyn could still feel her heart beating and took another breath to calm herself down. A dwarf with a floppy hat gave her a amused smile. She smiled slightly in return.

She took a seat behind Gandalf, not really getting involved in the conversation they were having. She already heard the plan from Gandalf this morning anyway.

_Was that only this morning? _It felt way longer than that. When she woke up this morning she never had thought her day was going to end like this. She looked around the table that was filled with dwarves. She had never seen a dwarf in her life and now there are thirteen of them sitting inside her house! And at the end of the table there he was, Thorin Oakenshield King under the mountain. She remembered her brother and the stories he used to tell about Erebor and how it was taken by a dragon. How it was filled with gold and jewels so far as the eye could reach. She always loved the way he could tell stories like actually been there, but of course that would never happen.

Bronwyn suddenly felt uneasy and looked up to see fourteen pair of eyes looking at her. They all looked at her with anticipation. _Eek, did I miss something?!_

''P-pardon?'' Trying to get a clue on the situation.

''We're sorry, are we interrupting your thoughts that are apparently way more interesting than what we are talking about?'' Dwalin said with an irritated voice.

Thorin sighed ''Are you sure about this Gandalf? How can he be a burglar when he can't even reach the top shelf of him own home?''

_Rude_

Bronwyn was about to say something in her defence when she saw Gandalf rising from his seat.

''If I say that Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, than a burglar he is!'' The room went darker for a second and she could feel the floor trembling like it did before. The dwarves looked taken aback by the wizards sudden outburst.

''Hobbits are very light on their feet and they can be unseen by most if they choose.'' He continued in a softer voice.

''And besides Bilbo had already agreed to help us on this quest.'' Gandalf said with a smile and all the dwarves were looking at Bronwyn again. She felt a bit embarrassed for a moment by the attention she got. But she quickly recovered herself and stood up from her chair.

''Yes, yes I did'' She said with a firm voice, looking every dwarf straight in the eye. Dwalin just scoffed at her, Fíli and Kíli looked at each other with boyish grins and the dwarf in the floppy hat, Bofur was his name, gave her a encouraging nod. At last she looked in the stormy blue eyes of Thorin. But he just stared back at her for a moment and turned his head away not saying anything. She couldn't help but feeling a little pained by this.

''Good, that's stelled then!'' Gandalf said cheerfully. ''We will leave at dawn.''

**So I've been for a few nights now and I'm exhausted but I love it! Writing is a great way to clear your head and escape the troubles of the 'real world'.**

**I really want to post a chapter once a week, at least. I'm definetly want to finish this story. I already thought of the most amazing scenario's for Thorin and Bronwyn! So bear with me.**

**As always please review/favourite/follow, forever your humble servant -deep bow-**


	4. An awkward situation

**Hi there Hobbit fans! Sorry I'm late with posting, I know. I had a school trip this week and was away from my precious laptop. I'm planning to write a very long chapter this time to make it up to you all! **

Dawn came and so the company left Bag End. Bronwyn didn't know how the dwarves came to her house last night but when she woke this morning her front yard was trampled by fourteen horses. Well, pony's actually.

And now she was riding one!

She would rather walk but Thorin insisted that she had to use a pony, otherwise she would slow them down. Of course she didn't mention the fact that she had no idea how to ride a pony.

She shifted uncomfortable in her saddle when she caught a glimpse of Thorin, he was looking at her with his eyebrows raised in a questioning look.

Bronwyn sat up straight to refit her posture, not letting him know that she didn't know what she was doing. When she gained his approval he turned back around without saying a word.

She scoffed and almost had the urge to stick out her tongue at his back when she saw Dwalin glaring at her as if he knew what she was about to do. She quickly hold back her tongue and looked away, a bit embarrassed.

She focused on her surroundings and looked around the beautiful forest. They left Hobbiton for a while now. She was definitely further away from home than the first time she left.

They walked along a river that led to hills covered with rocks until they reached a cave where they would spend their first night.

Bronwyn lay in her sleeping bag near the fire. It was dark and cold and she couldn't sleep at all. Her eyes shot open when she heard a scream through the night. Her eyes shot open and jumped up from the ground and looked into the darkness.

''What was that?'' She turned to Fíli and Kíli who were sitting by the fire.

''Orcks..'' Kíli said with a serious voice.

''There will be dozens of them out there.'' Fíli added. ''They will attack in the wee hours of the night. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood.''

Bronwyn swallowed, she had never seen an Orck before and she had no idea how to defend herself when the time would come when they would run into some.

Fíli and Kíli chuckled at her reaction.

''Do you think that is funny?'' A deep voice interrupted Bronwyn's thoughts. ''Do you think a night raid by Orcks is a joke?'' Thorin scolded his nephews.

''We didn't mean anything by it.'' Kíli tried to apologize.

''Of course you didn't. You know nothing of the world.'' Thorin spat and walked away from the camp.

''Don't mind him laddie.'' Balin walked into the light of the fire. ''Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcks.''

''Azog the defiler learned that day, that the line of Durín could not be so easily broken.''

Bronwyn listened intently to the story Balin was telling about Thorins past. She could not believe al the pain and hardship he had went through. And yet, he was still fighting.

Bronwyn thought back of her own loss she had suffered and she felt silly for a moment. When her brother died she gave up her dreams in an instant. To afraid of what could happen next but not Thorin, he never gave up, not even for a moment to reclaim his homeland.

''And I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow, there is one I could call king.'' Balin ended and Bronwyn believed him.

She looked at Thorin and could feel a new kind of respect growing for him. The way he could still stand there, proud and strong. He truly is the King under the mountain.

They continued their journey. When they came into a dark forest it started to rain. Bronwyn's clothes were soaked all the way through and she was bummed that her coat wasn't as thick as the dwarves coats. They looked warm and comfy. Hobbit coats just weren't made for riding hours on end in the rain.

Her hair stuck to her forehead and she felt a shiver down her spine. Then she felt something heavy covering her shoulders. She looked up and saw that Dwalin put a thick coat around her that was much to big for her but it felt warm and it kept her dry.

''Thank you, it is very warm but what about you?'' Bronwyn noticed that the dwarf was now wearing no coat at all.

''Dwarves are not as bothered by the cold as other creatures.'' he said flatly. He gave her one last look and groaned quietly, before he drove back to Thorins side.

''Don't worry about him laddie, he is always like that.'' The dwarf with the floppy hat, named Bofur drove beside her.

''Hmm, he is pretty intense I suppose.'' Bronwyn answered looking at Dwalins back.

''Yes, he acts al tough but he is a'right when you get to know him.'' Bofur gave Bronwyn a cheerful grin.

She couldn't help but grin back at the dwarf. Somehow he made her smile and he was easy to talk to. They talked to each other for the rest of the way about al kind of things until they reached an abandoned farm.

Bronwyn could hear Gandalf and Thorin discussing if it was safe to spend the night here. She picked something up about Elves and saw that it turned into a intense debate and Gandalf stormed away.

''Wait! Where are you going?'' Bronwyn asked a little panicked when she saw Gandalf walking past the company, into the woods.

''To seek the company of the only one who has sense, myself!'' And stormed away again, out of sight.

_Great, now they have lost their wizard._ Bronwyn thought to herself.

''Don't worry about him laddie -'' Bofur put his hand on her shoulder ''He'll turn up sooner or later.'' He walked away to help Bombur with the fire.

It was getting dark and the smell of food hit her nose. Her stomach started to growl and she had forgotten how hungry she was. She finished her bowl of soup with much delight, it wasn't like at home but it was warm and filled her belly nicely. Bombur really knew how to cook with only a minimum of ingredients.

She walked back towards the fire and gave her bowl back to Bombur.

''Thank you for the food. It was really good.'' She smiled at him while she gave him her thanks.

Bronwyn could see his cheeks redden under his big moustache and mumbled a you're welcome.

''Do us a favour and take this to the lads, will ya.'' Bofur pushed two bowls into her hands and jerked his head towards the direction where Fíli and Kíli were watching the ponies. Bronwyn stumbled her way through the woods, finally arriving at her destination to find a very absent minded Fíli and Kíli.

''What's the matter?'' She asked when she failed to give them their bowls.

''We have encountered a slight problem.'' Fíli and Kíli where still looking into the darkness.

''What!? You lost two ponies?! How?'' Bronwyn asked shocked when she heard the situation. They were walking further into the woods past a fallen tree.

''Shhh, don't let uncle hear you! They were probably taken.'' Kíli pointed to the fallen tree in front of them.

''Taken by what?'' Bronwyn started to panic a little. By the looks of that tree it was big and possibly quite dangerous.

Fíli jumped up. ''Well, as out official burglar we thought it would be your task to look into it!'' He pushed Bronwyn further into the woods.

''W-what me - ?'' She was cut of when they heard a loud crackling sound next to them. Bronwyn was pushed towards the ground by Fíli and Kíli when a huge creature walked past them with another two ponies, one of them was Myrtle.

''Trolls -'' Bronwyn whispered. ''We have to do something!''

''Yes, _you _should!'' Kíli anwsered with excitement. Bronwyn tried to protest but he cut her short.

''Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small they'll never see you. It's perfectly save!''

''Yes!'' Fíli joined in. ''If you run into any trouble, craw twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl.''

They gave her a last push forward and a encouraging nod before they disappeared from her sight.

_Are they kidding me?! What the hell was she supposed to do? And how in Eru's name does a barn owl crow? _Bronwyn walked further into the woods towards the camp fire of the trolls. She peeked through the trees and saw the ponies trapped into an wooden hutch.

_All right Bronwyn don't chicken out now, the ponies need you!_

She moved closer towards the hutch, trying not to let the trolls see her. They were to busy arguing with each other that they didn't notice her.

When she finally arrived at the hutch she let out a relieved sigh. They hadn't noticed her yet. She tried to peel of the ropes around the wooden posts but they were to tight. She quickly looked around to find something she could use to cut the ropes when her eyes rested on a sharp knife. Unfortunately the knife hung on the waist of one of the trolls. But it was the only change she had. She snuck over to the troll and tried to peel it from his loincloth. She was so focused on the knife that she didn't noticed that the troll started to sneeze. He grabbed her and pulled her up towards his nose and sneezed on her. Bronwyn made a noise in disgust, she was completely covered in troll snot. Not to mention that the troll was now only a few inches away from her.

''Ah, blimey! Look what's come out of me ootah? It's got arms and legs and everything!''

Bronwyn tried to wiggle her way out of his grip when she heard a familiar voice.

''Drop him!'' Kíli jumped out of the bushes followed by the whole company of dwarves.

This scared the troll that was holding Bronwyn and he dropped her on top of Kíli and started to kick the other dwarves. She was so relieved to see him that she could kiss him. What of course wasn't a good idea for she was covered in troll snot and they still thought she was a man. Kíli put her on her feet and joined the other dwarves in combat.

Bronwyn saw that the knife was laying on the ground only a few feet away from her. She picked it up and renewed her journey towards the ponies, that was her mission after all. She cut through the ropes and the ponies were set free. She smiled, at least she had done something right. But that feeling didn't last long when she felt something pull her up and clasping her arms and legs.

''Let down you' a'ms or we'll whip these off!''

Bronwyn looked down at the dwarves in panic. They tightened their grip and she moaned looked up at her with disappointment written al over his face. But he still dropped down his weapons and the others followed.

Now half of them were put into bags while the other half was hanging above the fire. If it continued like this, they would really get eaten. _What can we do? _When Bronwyn was thinking of a plan she saw a shadow trough the trees. She shot up. _Was that Gandalf? _Then she remembered something Gandalf once said. Trolls can't live in daylight, it turns them to stone!

_What time is it? Is it almost sunrise? _She needed to stall them. She tried to get on her feet, which wasn't easy wearing a uncomfortable sack.

''Um, excuse me -'' The trolls jerked their heads in surprise towards her. ''How are you going to cook them if I may ask?'' She pointed with her head towards the dwarfs that were hanging above the fire who all gave her a questioning look.

''Hmm.. That's a good question. How are you going to cook them Bert?'' The troll asked who blew his nose on her.

''We should just sit on them and squish them into jelly!'' He jumped around in excitement and the dwarves protested in horror.

Bronwyn looked in the direction of a big rock and could see the first rays of sunshine in the sky.

''Really? I thought the best way of cooking dwarf is to skin them first.'' Bronwyn ignored the angry reactions of the dwarves and continued.

''But I shouldn't risk it. They all have worms. Huge parasites.''

''No we don't! I don't have parasites!'' Kíli screamed from the ground.

Bronwyn sighed and gave them a pleading look. Thorin finally noticed what she was doing and gave the dwarves a kick so that they would join her.

''Do you think I don't know what you a'doing?'' One of the trolls stepped forward. ''Do you take us for fools -''

''The dawn will take you all!'' In that moment Gandalf jumped on the rock and hit it with his staff so it split in two. The sunlight hit the trolls and they turned into stone.

Bronwyn felt the feeling of relief wash over her. _It worked._ She felt her heart beating like crazy and her legs were shaking but it worked they were saved. She stalled them long enough. She really wanted to sit down but before she could sit down to relax she felt someone tugging her sack and turning her around. Looking straight into the stormy blue eyes of Thorin.

''What were you _thinking _going after the ponies alone?! If something like this happens you come to me first!'' He was furious.

_Was he serious? She risked her life to stall them some time, which in fact saved theirs and now he was scolding her?_

Bronwyn probably felt as furious as that Thorin looked. She wanted to defend herself when Gandalf interrupted.

''He had the nerve to pry for time, none of you thought of that.''

''But we wouldn't be in that situation if he -''

''Now, now Thorin. We are all safe and sound. Not a single bone broken. Now come we have more important matters to attend to. They only could have travelled by night, so there must be a cave nearby.'' Gandalf pulled Thorin away and gave Bronwyn a small wink.

But her anger hadn't calmed down.

_Pompous jerk - _

_''_Thank you for not ratting us out to uncle.'' Fíli and Kíli walked over to her and helped her out of her sack. She was so furious she hadn't even noticed that she was still wearing it.

''We know it was out fault that the ponies were taken.'' They looked really guilty and Bronwyn took pity on them.

''Don't worry about it. I can take your uncles scolding any time.'' She gave them a reassuring smile. They smiled back in relieve.

''Then you are braver than us! Uncles tantrums are a fearsome thing to behold.'' She couldn't help but laugh at that. They joined in and laughed for a while until Bronwyn's stomach started to hurt.

''Thanks ,I haven't laughed like that in a long time.'' She said while she wiped away a tear.

''You're welcome.'' Fíli and Kíli said in unusion.

''And thank you for saving us from the trolls. It was very clever to stall time. Sorry that we didn't picked it up sooner.'' Kíli hit her on the shoulder and walked towards the direction where the rest of the company went before. Fíli gave her one last grin and followed his brother into the woods.

Bronwyn just stood there holding back her tears, tears of happiness. _Foolish. Don't cry about something so stupid. _She laughed at herself, rubbed the final tears from her eyes and followed the rest of the company.

''Ah, just the Hobbit I was looking for.'' Gandalf came up to her when they rached a cave in the woods and were reunited with the others. He was holding a small sword.

''Hmm, yes, this will do quite nicely.'' He said while handing it to her.

''It's of Elvish make, very light and easy to handle. It will glow blue when Orcks or Goblins are nearby.''

Bronwyn pulled the sword out of the holder. It really was light and was engraved beautifully.

_Her very own sword. _Then another thought came to her.

''But, I don't know how to use one. I've never killed anyone.'' She looked up at Gandalf with a worried look.

''And I hope you will never have to. But if you do, remember this. Sometimes true courage is not when to take a life but to spare one.'' Gandalf gave her a pat on the shoulder.

_That was useful, why do wizards always talk in riddles?_

She slid the sword back into the holder and walked after Gandalf back into the woods when she saw something blue glisten in the direction of her hip. It was her sword it had turned blue! She heard a howl that sounded very close.

_Wolfs?! _The thought of wolves made her heart race and the image of Bilbo came into her head.

''Look out!'' One of the dwarfs shouted.

A beast jumped out of the trees charging right at her. Bronwyn was frozen with fear. The last thing she saw where bright yellow eyes before she felt an intense pain in her shoulder and fell to the ground. The beast had planted his teeth into her flesh and was now on top of her.

''Get it off!'' She heard Thorin scream and the dwarfs pulled the beast of her. Dwalin hit his axe right between the eyes into it's skull and the beast was dead.

''Wargs. That means there must be an Orck pack nearby.'' He looked over to Thorin to await orders.

Thorin looked around the forest for a way out.

''We must leave now! Get the Hobbit on his feet.''

Bofur hurried his way next to Bronwyn.

''You okay laddie?'' He looked at her torn coat, it was wet with blood.

Bronwyn nodded quickly while she covered her shoulder with her hand.

''A'right, just stay with me.'' Bofur took hold of her good arm and pulled her up from the ground.

When Thorin saw that the Hobbit was on his feet, he ordered everyone to follow him out of the woods.

They ran across a meadow when they saw Wargs with Orck riders running out of the tree line. They quickened their pace but that wasn't easy through the long grass.

Bofur pulled her along to keep up with the group. Bronwyn could feel her shoulder sting with every step she took but she knew she had to keep going.

She felt her energy drain from her body and her eyesight became blurry. She had no idea how far they had run. Everything went by in flashes. Kíli had shot one of the Wargs with an arrow while the others killed the Orck. Now they were standing in front of a big rock while other Wargs were surrounding them.

''Over here, you fools!'' They heard Gandalf's voice coming from the rock and it looked like he was in some kind of cave. Bofur pulled her towards the rocks without hesitation. Bronwyn could feel her legs weaken and stumbled over some stones into the cave and everything went black.

Bronwyn slowly opened her eyes but then remembered the events at the meadow and the last thing she remembered was Gandalf standing in some cave. She shot up a little panicked and immediately felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She growled and her hand shot up to her sore flesh.

''Easy there, we're in Rivendell. Save and sound.'' Bronwyn looked up to see Dwalin sitting next to the bed she was apparently lying on and calmed down. She looked around the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The walls where covered with branches and to her left there were huge windows and through them she could see the beautiful gardens of Rivendell. It was already getting a bit dark.

Her hand softly rubbed over her shoulder it felt soft and she looked to the side and saw a clean bandage covering it, someone already attended to the wound.

''Aye _lass,_ I took care of that for ya.'' Dwalin said while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

''Ah, alright tha-'' Bronwyn froze. _Wha- what did he call her? _Bronwyn looked down at her shoulder and saw that the bandage didn't only cover her shoulder but also the upper part of her chest, right above her corset. That of course wasn't something man wore so it was only obvious he had found out.

''Don't worry lass. I didn't look if that's what you're worried about.'' Dwalin looked calm and not really surprised at his discovery at all.

Bronwyn was still to shocked and scared to say anything. She just stared at a random spot on the bed.

''I already suspected that you were a lass for awhile now.'' Bronwyn was surprised and finally had the courage to look him in the eye. ''You knew, how?''

Dwalin scoffed. ''I may have little experience with Hobbits but I do recognize a woman when I see one, thank you very much. But unfortunately I can't say the same about my brethren.''

Bronwyn felt a bit relieved at that. The others didn't know about her secret and more importantly Thorin didn't know.

''But as Thorin's right hand I have to inform him about this.'' Bronwyn's relief quickly faded.

''No, please don't!'' Dwalin took a step closer towards her with his hand still crossed in ftonr of his chest.

''Then give me one good reason why I should still trust you.''

Bronwyn took a deep breath and told him everything what Gandalf had told her the morning he came to her home.

''That wizard! I knew he couldn't be trusted. How dare he fool us?!'' Dwalin growled and stormed back and forth through the room. Bronwyn could only look at the ranting dwarf. She knew his loyalty was with Thorin and he had to tell him about her and that would be the end ot it. Her adventure was over. She felt sadness come over her. Well, at least she had seen a bit more of the world. Then he came to a full stop with his back turned at her.

''But he was right. Thorin would never let a woman join the company even if it would mean not having a burglar at all.'' He turned around to face her and continued in a stern voice. ''I will keep your secret but only because you are important in this quest. ''

But Bronwyn didn't care why she did not had to go home yet! A big smile spread across her face and she smiled at the dwarf. ''Thank you.''

Dwalin looked a bit taken aback by her sudden burst of happiness and cleared his throat.

''Well, yes but if Thorin does find out don't count on me to safe you a'right?'' He tried to sound intimidating and Bronwyn nodded. Still a big grin was plastered on her face.

''And you should probably get down for dinner. Bofur is quite worried about you. I literally had to kick him out when you blacked out.'' That said, he walked out of the room and gave her one last look before he closed the door.

Bronwyn let out a sigh and fell back into the soft bed. Someone finally found out. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing, now she had an ally. Someone who knew her struggle and promised to keep it a secret. But how long was it going to be a secret? If Dwalin could look right through her, how long would the other take to see it? How long will it take for Thorin to see it..? She pondered about the situation some more when she heard her stomach growl. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was until now.

She jumped out of bed and went down stairs to eat, where she was happily greeted by Bofur and the rest of the company. They spent the rest of the evening eating and laughing, while Thorin and Gandalf were discussing their swords with king Elrond.

It was getting late and Bronwyn yearned for bed. She bid the company a good night and walked to her room. She sat on her bed and loosened the bandage from her shoulder and put some of the ointment on the wound Oín had given her before.

She released herself from the tight corset and felt that amazing feeling of freedom from her body. She nestled herself into bed and instantly fell in a dreamless sleep.

The next day Bronwyn woke up from the sunlight that hit her face. Her shoulder was still sore but felt much better after Oín's ointment. She walked across the room and looked at herself in the mirror. She was shocked to see the Hobbit before her! Her hair was a mess and her face was dirty with dried up blood from her shoulder. her face also had some cuts and bruises, probably because of her fall down the cave. She felt dirty and longed for a hot bath.

She went out of her room and walked into the corridor when she bumped into Dwalin.

''Ah, do you know where I can get a _quiet _bath?'' By _quiet _she meant of course private with no change of running into other dwarves.

''There is a bath on the west side. We all went before dinner yesterday so you wouldn't find any dwarfs there for a while.'' It looked like he knew exactly what she meant. She gave her thanks with a smile and hurried her way towards the baths. She couldn't wait to soak her body in warm water.

She walked into a room that looked like the dressing area. She didn't felt safe with undressing so openly so she found a smaller space that looked like some sort of closet. _Perfect. _She started undressing and wrapped a towel around her, Then she opened the door and looked around to make sure no one was there.

Bronwyn arrived at the bath place. It looked more like a indoor spring filled with milky white water that smelled like herbs and flowers. The edges of the bath were covered with slick rocks.

Bronwyn sank into the spring and felt her shoulder sting in protest when the water hit her sore flesh. She groaned and lifted her shoulder so it was barely touching the soapy water.

She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the rocks that were surrounding the spring. It felt amazing, how she had missed this. Just the luxury of a nice bath. She let the warm water soak her tiny body. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the water shifting around her. As if someone has entered the bath with her.

''How is your shoulder?'' A low growling voice echoed through the room.

Bronwyn's eyes shot open and her arm shot instinctively in front of her chest when she looked at no one other than Thorin Oakenshield! Her heart jumped in her chest and she sank a little further into the water, ignoring her pained shoulder. _What was he doing here?! Didn't he already had his bath? _Then she remembered that he and Gandalf talked to King Elrond most of the night so he probably didn't had time for a bath last night. _But why him of all people?!_

She tried not to stare at the naked dwarf in front of her. His bare muscular chest was covered in a thin layer of black hair. He rested his arms on the rocks behind him and she could see his flexing muscles and every battle scar he had ever gotten.

She could feel her heart beat fastening in her chest. She had never actually seen a naked man before. Well, her brother in the bathtub when they were children but he definitely didn't look like that!

She could feel her cheeks reddening when she almost forgot that he had asked her a question.

''I-It's fine, just a bit sore really.'' She stammered trying to pull her eyes away from the naked dwarf in front of her.

She needed to get away! At this rate he would definitely find out that she was a woman! There were definitely some key points that couldn't be overlooked.

She looked down, making sure everything was still covered by the milky water and slowly made her way towards the exit of the tub when something came in front of her, blocking her path. A broad chest with black hair to be precise. Thorin looked down at her with piercing blue eyes. He was only a few inches away from her. _Eeek, why is he so close? _She tried to move around him but he grabbed her upper arm. His hand was so big it covered up most of her arm. She could feel her skin burning underneath his grasp.

''I think it's better that you remain in Rivendell when we move on to the misty mountains. You will only slow us down.''

Bronwyn looked up shocked. _Was he serious? _

His grip tightened and he pulled her even closer towards her. If he pulled her up even more there would definitely be something exposed that she rather wouldn't. They weren't as big as Camilla's but they are definitely there!

_''_You don't know how to fight or how to defend yourself. I saw how scared you were when that Warg charged towards you. You had time to jump away or to defend yourself but you did nothing. There is no place for little Hobbits who are afraid of dogs in this company.''

_Pats! ''_How dare you. I left my home, my friends, my life. I risked everything to help you get _your_ home back. No I'm not a great warrior. I don't know how to fight or to survive in the wild. And yes, maybe I am just a little Hobbit who is afraid of dogs but at least I'm not acting like an asshole like you!''

She had snapped. Thorin had dropped her back into the water when he felt her hand hit his face.

Bronwyn swam around him. Thorin was so shocked that he only looked straight ahead, still trying to figure out what just happened. He didn't even notice Bronwyn climbing out of the bath and rushed her way towards the dressing room and into her closet. She shut the door behind her and leaned back against it.

_Oh Eru, oh Eru, oh Eru what have I done?! I slapped him! I hit Thorin Oakenshield in the face! Why why why? Fool of a Took!_

**Phew done! A long chapter as promised! I hope you had as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it :) Let me know what you think of it!**

**As always please review/follow/favourite. It would mean the world to me!**


	5. The day after

**Hi! I'm sorry I'm late, school has been crazy busy. So I've been getting a lot of reviews because of the the last chapter. I'm so happy that you guys loved it! I wanted to write that part for a long time! **

**Thank you to ThePhantominthemists for reviewing this story from the very beginning!**

**Seasammy13 pointed out to me that it's Orcs not Orcks. I didn't even know I was doing that so thank you for that! And thank you for reviewing my grammar. I was kind of worried about it.**

**Karana92 - Well yes, that's the question isn't it?! It would have been very possible, they were butt naked after all.**

**Lalaithiel (guest)- You're right! I didn't even think of that but it is kind of like that scene from Mulan. **

**Noloxya (guest) - Hello there in Hungary! I'm pleased to hear that you find the story easy to read. I intended it to be an easy read kind of story. I find them more enjoyable to read and their easier to write of course. **

**Let us continue ~ **

Thorin was still standing in the bathtub. _What had just happened? _He brushed his wet fingers across his cheek where the Hobbit had slapped him. It hadn't hurt really. His little hand was so small that you could hardly call it a slap but he was surprised non the less.

No one had ever spoken to him in that way before or would dare to slap him in the face! He didn't _had_ to go with them to reclaim their homeland. He could have just declined and stayed home living his boring everyday life! A life that was safe and away from danger and he dared to call _him_ an asshole while _he_ was the one being foolish!

Thorin was getting irritated. Didn't he see that it was for his own good? If he would continue on this journey he would definitely die or get seriously hurt! The Hobbit had no fighting skills what so ever. He had no chance of surviving.

He grinded his teeth and thought back at the incident that had happened in the woods. How terrified the Hobbit looked when the Warg charged at him. He just stood there paralysed with fear and the beast could easily kill him, right there on the spot. It would have been so easy.

When he heard the Hobbit scream in pain he felt himself getting angry. Angry at the Hobbit, angry at the Warg but also angry at himself... He had failed to protect a member of his company.

From the moment he had laid eyes on the Hobbit he knew that he wasn't Burglar material. He was so fragile and small and could easily be broken. And Thorin knew he had to be protected.

There had been something there, when he opened the door when they met for the very first time. There was a fire in his eyes. His eyes looked strong and confident, only for a moment though, but it was there. The same fire that he saw in the Hobbit's eyes when he had slapped him in the face and yelled at him.

At _him! _Thorin brushed his fingers through his hair an growled. Why was he getting so agitated about that foolish Hobbit?!

He felt a chill run down his back and he had forgotten that he was still in the bath. He sighed and took one last dip in the water before he headed back to the dressing area.

Bronwyn was laying on her bed. She kept replaying the scene in her head what happened in the bath this morning. She still couldn't believe what she had done. She slapped him in the face and called him an _asshole!_ What was wrong with her? This was not the way to gain his trust at all!

But he had said some hurtful things as well and she just couldn't let him get away with it. She didn't regret the things she said. Except for the asshole part and maybe the slapping part...

She was so caught up in the moment that she had completely forgotten that she was in fact naked..! Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment when she thought about it. She slapped her arms a cross her face and growled in despair. _How could she have been so stupid!? He could have seen _everything! Literally _everything.. _What if he had seen it? It was quite possible at this point. He would have figured out that she was a woman by now. She sat up straight and looked at the door in horror like he was about to burst through it and drag her all the way back to the Shire.

_No,_ if he had seen it she would have heard something by now. She eased her nerves and let out a small sigh.

The image of Thorin's bare chest popped into her head. How his long hair fell over his broad shoulders. His skin was tanned and looked very firm. For a moment Bronwyn wondered about how it would feel like to run her hands all over his chest when she snapped back to reality.

_No, no, NO we're not going there! What is wrong with me?! _She shook her head fiercely to erase the image of naked Thorin and jumped out of bed ignoring her beating heart..

The rest of her day consisted of avoiding Thorin, which was easier then she expected. Rivendell was quite big so it was easy to avoid one another. The only hard part was dinner. He would definitely be there, so she decided to eat dinner in the gardens. She grabbed some food on a plate and mumbled to the other dwarves that she was going to eat outside and left before Thorin joined the company to eat.

She walked through the gardens until she found a perfect spot to eat. She walked across the most amazing flowers and in the middle of the garden there was a large beautiful tree. She planted herself underneath it and rested her back against the trunk. She finished her food and placed her plate beside her. She sat up to enjoy the view for a moment.

_Rivendell _the place she was going to visit when she planned her first adventure. And now she was here. _I made it brother. My dream came true. _

But she knew it wasn't over yet. Her adventure was only beginning.

She breathed in the cool fresh air and she could smell the flowers around her. It smelled sweet and herby just like the milky water in the bath. The _bath, _the bath she had shared with Thorin... _Naked... _

_''_Aaaargh!'' Bronwyn hit her head against her knees. Why did she had to remember that? She had finally forgotten about it before it popped into her head.

''You okay there lass?'' Bronwyn looked up and saw that Dwalin was walking towards her and joined her against the trunk

.

''You left so quickly. Did something happen? Is it your shoulder?'' He looked at her shoulder with a worried look.

''No, my shoulder is fine, just a bit sore. It's something else... Never mind, it's nothing.''

Dwalin lowered his eyebrows. ''What happened?'' He looked at her with a piercing look.

Bronwyn shifted uncomfortably on the ground. _Should she tell him? What if he got angry at her. Thorin was his king after all but he was the only person she could talk to and she really needed to talk to someone._

''Well, the thing is -'' She told him the whole story what had happened in the bath. When she was finished she was to afraid to look at Dwalin. It was quiet for a moment and Bronwyn just stared at her hairy feet waiting for him to yell at her.

''So-'' he began and she jumped a little at the sudden sound. ''You hit Thorin in the face _and _called him an asshole?'' Bronwyn felt a little scared and gave a small nod. _Maybe this wasn't a great idea after all._ The next sound took Bronwyn so by surprise that she almost fell over.

Dwalin roared with laughter. He laughed so loud that probably every Elf in Rivendell could hear him. He held his belly and tears were running down his face.

''Yo - you were naked as a wee born baby and he still didn't see you where a lass?'' He finally managed to say while wiping the tears from his eyes.

Bronwyn couldn't believe it. This was not the reaction she had expected.

''I thought you would be angry with me for being disrespectful to your king.'' She said when he was finished with laughing.

''He may be my king but he can be very thick sometimes. But no wonder he was in a foul mood today. I thought it was because of the Elves - '' He stroked his beard looking like he had remembered something.

Bronwyn's heart started to race when she heard that. _Was he really that mad at her? Well yes, he probably was..._

''Do you really think he didn't noticed me being a woman?'' She asked Dwalin.

''No I don't think so lass. He would be on a rampage by now if he did.''

Bronwyn felt a little relieved.

''I suppose you're right about that.''

Dwalin stood up from the ground and stretched his arms.

''Let's go. Better get an early night. We're leaving in the morning.''

Bronwyn nodded and also got up from the ground , wiping her trousers with her hand.

They almost reached the castle when they ran into an excited Bofur.

''Did you hear that sound just now? I think it was an earthquake!''

Bronwyn held back a laugh and Dwalin just muttered something and pulled Bofur's hat over his face while he walked past him into the castle.

''Mpffh.. Oy why did you do that?!'' Bofur peeled the hat from his face and gave Dwalin a glare. Bronwyn just raised her shoulders with a smile and followed him inside.

Bronwyn couldn't sleep that night. She managed to avoid Thorin today but she knew she had to face him tomorrow when they would leave Rivendell. She could only hope that his mood would improve. She was still brooding about Thorin when she heard a soft knock on the door.

She jumped out of bed and walked towards the door. _Who could that be? _It couldn't be Thorin could it? Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about it. Her hands trembled when she grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. Her heart calmed down when she saw the figure in front of her.

''Gandalf! What are you doing here?'' She smiled at the wizard and let him into her room.

''Bronwyn, my dear. I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner. Meetings are quite a dreadful thing you know. It can take ages until Saruman finishes a sentence.'' Bronwyn chuckled and Gandalf turned around to observe her shoulder.

''I'm so sorry you got hurt like this.'' His eyes were filled with guilt.

''Don't be! It's not your fault and it doesn't hurt that much, so don't worry.'' She reassured him.

''But if I hadn't dragged you into this-''

''It was my choice to come on this quest and mine alone!'' She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. She couldn't let Gandalf doubt her too.

Gandalf looked down at her and gave her a warm smile.

''Hobbit's really are remarkable creatures.'' He gave her a small pat on her head.

His hand was big and warm and covered up most of her head.

''Oh, by the way Gandalf. Dwalin knows -'' She told him about her talk with Dwalin when she woke up after her attack. Of course she hadn't told him what happened between her and Thorin. It was probably best to keep that to herself this time.

''So, he figured it out, hmm?'' Gandalf stroked his long beard.

''Perfect! I felt a little anxious to leave you all alone with a bunch of dwarves but now that I know Dwalin is there to look out for you I feel quite relieved.'' He said cheerfully and made his way to the door.

''What? You're not coming with us tomorrow?'' Bronwyn asked a bit surprised by his sudden cheerfulness..

''No, I'm staying behind to distract the council while you leave. They are not very fond of our little quest, but no need to worry. I will re-join you when you reach the mountains.'' He opened the door.

''I wish you a good night Master Baggins.'' He gave her a small wink and stepped into the hall.

''Good night Gandalf.'' Bronwyn smiled and closed the door behind him. She jumped back into bed, trying to get a good night sleep.

The next morning Bronwyn was roughly awakened by loud banging on the door. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She walked quickly over the cold floor and opened the door.

''Morni'n sunshine. Get ready we're leaving right after breakfast.'' Dwalin said and pushed a piece of familiar cloth in her hands. ''Here. I've mended it.''

Bronwyn lifted up her brothers old coat and saw that the torn fabric was roughly sewn back together with a golden thread.

Bronwyn ran her fingers over the rough stitches and a big smile spread across her face.

''Thank you Dwalin! I really appreciate it.'' She looked up at Dwalin, still smiling.

''Ugh, it's nothing! No need to stand there smiling like an idiot.'' He muttered irritated and quickly walked away covering his reddening cheeks.

She quickly got dressed and gathered al her stuff. She was the last one to arrive at the breakfast table and Bofur gave her a friendly wave and pointed to the seat next to him.

She quickly walked over to the empty seat and tried not to look at the head of the table where Thorin was seated. She plopped down on the chair and mingled in the conversation.

Gloín was complaining about the lack of meat on the table and Nori was busy braiding Ori's hair. Who didn't look al that happy about his brothers braiding skills.

Bronwyn was quite enjoying herself when Thorin rose from his seat. His chair scraped across the floor and their eyes met for a moment. She could feel her heart skip a beat and quickly looked away. Thorin mumbled something to Dwalin and walked out of the room. Dwalin also rose from his seat and ordered the others to follow them.

And so they continued their journey. They left Rivendell behind them and Bronwyn took one last look at the beautiful sight before it disappeared between the mountains. They left the ponies behind and continued their way on foot.

Bronwyn tried to stay on the end of the company. She still had no idea how to face Thorin, so she stayed as far away as possible.

Luckily she had Bofur to keep her occupied. He would tell her the most interesting stories about his home and family. She learned that Bifur was Bofur and Bombur's cousin and that he started living with them when his parents died.

They would get into all sorts of mischief when they were younger, Bofur laughed joyfully when he tought back at those times. Bronwyn could only imagine them running around while their mother chased them with a dough roller. She couldn't help but laugh with him.

''It sounds like she had her hands full. It probably wasn't easy raising you three.'' She gave Bofur a play full nudge in his arm.

''Ay, mum was a great dwarf.'' He said. A smile still plastered on his face. ''She was an amazing cook. She taught Bombur how to cook, you know! They really shared their passion for food. It was the hardest on him when she died.'' His eyes turned sad for a moment when he looked at the back of his brother.

Bronwyn thought back at her own mom. How she would make those delicious cookies on Sunday, They often made them togheter.

''She sounds wonderful.'' She gave him a warm smile and he smiled back, quickly turning back into the cheery Bofur she knew.

It was time to set up camp for the night. They would reach the Misty Mountains sometime tomorrow.

Bronwyn helped Bombur prepare the soup while the remaining dwarves formed a line to receive their share.

Fíli was the first in line and impatiently rubbed his hands together. Bronwyn stooped down to reach the kettle. Fíli looked down and raised one eyebrow.

''You have a very curvy behind for a lad, you know that?'' He said jokingly and slapped her butt. Bronwyn could barely hold in a very girly scream. She quickly regained her posture with red hot cheeks. Fíli and Kíli roared with laughter when she tried to hit them with the wooden spoon.

''Why is it taking so long?'' An irritated voice said. ''I would like to eat before the dragon dies of old age.''

Bronwyn turned around. Thorin stood in front of her waiting impatiently for his food. Her heart started to race and her face grew even hotter. This was the first time she faced him since the 'incident'. Her hands trembled when she took his bowl and filled it with soup and quickly returned it. When she gave it back her fingers toughed his for a moment and it felt like electricity went through her body and she almost dropped the bowl. He scowled at her and walked of to eat.

_Don't be such a clumsy idiot! Keep it together! _Bronwyn took a deep breath and served everyone their soup.Fíli and Kíli were still snickering and Bronwyn scolded at them. _Uncivilized brats. _

There wasn't much left for herself but that was okay. She wasn't really hungry anyway. After the whole Thorin 'incident' she practically lost her appetite, what was odd because that never happened before! Not even when she had that awful cold when she was a kid.

Bronwyn slumped down on her sleeping blanket, her feet hurt from the long walk. She felt tired, she hadn't slept at all last night. She decided to get an early night and crawled under her blanket and fell asleep.

**Done for today! I really wanted to write a longer chapter but you guys already waited so long for this one so I'm just going to upload it. **

**Hope you liked the 'after the incident chapter'.**

**As always your humble servant -dramatic bow- **


End file.
